The New Girl
by Mizz Brazilian Creativ
Summary: A new girl comes to East High and has feelings for both Ryan and Troy. New couples and old flames are revisited and rivalries are started. please R
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: The only character I own is "Lauren." I based her a little on myself. All the other characters do not belong to me.

The first day of school is always very stressful and nervewrecking, and for Lauren Stephans, it was no different. East High was the typical American high school and Lauren was eager and excited to start school there. She got to school early and saw tons of kids scattered around the front of the school, chattering quickly. The bell rang and Lauren checked her schedule and headed to room 101 for homeroom. When she walked in she saw a blonde woman standing at the front of the room, whom she assumed was Ms. Darbus, her homeroom and drama teacher. She handed her admissions paper to her and looked around the room.

The walls were plastered with posters from past school musical productions, including one with a picture of two students, entitled "Twinkle Town." As she looked around at the other students in class she saw that the class was split into groups. She graciously took a seat in the back and sat quietly until Ms. Darbus called the attention of the students. They all sat quietly as Ms. Darbus started speaking.

"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome back to East High. We have a new student this year, Miss Lauren Stephans," said Ms. Darbus, pointing towards Lauren, "In addition to that exciting news, I am pleased to announce that this years musicale will be called "Forbidden" and will feature a new score by Kelsi Nielson, who, I may remind you, also composed the music for last year's hit. Auditions begin next week, Monday, during free period. I hope to see you there."

With that, the bell rang and everyone jumped from their seat, getting ready to go to their next classes. Lauren slowly gathered her things when a shadow slowly crept over her. She looked up and saw a very attractive blonde boy standing over her. She stood up to face him and smiled.

He held out his hand, "Lauren Stephans?"

Lauren nodded, "Yes…"

"I'm Ryan Evans," the boy shook her hand, "Nice to meet you."

"Likewise," said Lauren kindly.

"What classes do you have?" asked Ryan, cocking his head to see her schedule.

She handed it to him and he quickly skimmed over it.

"Hm, we have most of our classes together," he smiled widely.

"Oh, cool."

The two of them walked down the hall together and headed for the math room, since they both had Algebra 2 next. When they arrived in class, Lauren sat down and Ryan sat in the desk next to hers. Halfway through the class, Lauren felt something slide under her arm. She looked to see a note. She looked around cautiously to make sure no one was looking and opened it carefully. She read it intently:

_Hey, my sister, friends, and I all sit at the table on the balcony for lunch, want to join us?_

Lauren smiled and quickly scribbled back "sure!" before tossing the note onto Ryan's desk. Minutes later another note came whizzing in her direction:

_Do you sing?_

Lauren read it and looked at him. He shrugged and silently urged her to answer. She wrote back:

_I've done a bit of singing. Not much though. I was in a few school plays, no big parts though. I saw that you star in most. Very impressive, ;-)_

She heard Ryan chuckle as he read the note. When the bell signaled it was lunch time, Ryan and Lauren headed to the cafeteria together. They bought lunch, Ryan showing Lauren the ropes, and then he led her to the lunch table where she saw most of the kids she had seen in homeroom. Most were separated into couples: there was a beautiful blonde girl sitting on the lap of what looked like a jock. One girl reading a chemistry book sat next to a boy with a basketball, while another couple sat cuddled up, paying attention to nothing but themselves. Lastly, there were two more people, but they didn't seem to be involved. The boy sat twirling a basketball on his finger and was reading what looked like sheet music, while the girl was studying her algebra 2 book intently.

They all looked up as they saw Ryan and Lauren approaching. They stopped in front of the table and Ryan put his arm around her, "Guys, this is Lauren."

Everyone waved a friendly "hello" and Ryan proceeded to introduce everyone.

The blonde girl was Ryan's sister, Sharpay, and her boyfriend was Zeke. The girl with the chemistry book was Taylor, who sat with her basketball-playing boyfriend, Chad. The couple huddled up in the corner was Kelsi and Jason, and the girl reading her algebra 2 book was Gabriella. Lastly, Ryan introduced Lauren to Troy, the boy with the sheet music.

Lauren sat next to Troy and couldn't stop staring at him. He was really hot, with gorgeous blue eyes you could drown in. He gave her a friendly smile and then went back to his music. Lauren studied everyone carefully and ate her lunch, excited for the rest of the year.

The next day, Lauren showed up and school and went to her locker to get her books for her morning classes.

"Good morning!" shouted Ryan from behind her, causing Lauren to jump a little.

Lauren and Ryan both laughed and Sharpay walked up to them, "Hey, so Lauren, you interested in musical theatre?"

Lauren shrugged, "Yeah, I guess. I've never really gotten very good parts. But I am taking drama this year so maybe that will help."

Both Ryan and Sharpay nodded in agreement. Lauren glanced over their shoulders and saw Troy and Gabriella talking some ways down the hall.

"What's up with the two of them?" she asked casually nodding at them.

Sharpay sighed, "They were together for a while after the show last year but Gabriella met some guy over the summer and cheated on Troy. I felt so bad. He was so sweet to her…never deserved it, the bitch."

"They are friendly though," said Ryan positively.

Lauren's smile faded as she watched a tall, dark guy come over and whisk Gabriella out of sight, leaving Troy alone. He looked up and caught her gaze, then turned and headed in the other direction.

The bell rang and Sharpay left Ryan and Lauren standing there.

"We'd better get to class," Ryan said.

Lauren agreed and they dashed to English, a class they also shared with Troy. Lauren sat in a desk across the room from him and Ryan sat next to her. Lauren couldn't help but stare at Troy admiringly. She loved the way he looked, everything about him, but she knew she couldn't have him.

She turned her attention back to her English book, but occasionally kept glancing back at him. After class, she and Ryan walked to their next class, which they also had together.

Lauren loved having Ryan with her all the time. He was so sweet and she couldn't help but notice he was pretty good-looking and a very talented singer, she learned. Ryan had also convinced her to audition for the musical the next week and offered to help in anyway possible. He was turning into her best friend and in the time she wasn't thinking about Troy, Ryan was the one on her mind.

During lunch Ryan and Sharpay, as co-presidents of the drama club, had a meeting with Ms. Darbus, so Lauren had to go to the cafeteria on her own. She quickly bought her lunch and headed to the table on the balcony and saw Taylor, Chad, Zeke, Jason, Kelsi, and Troy sitting at the table as usual. Lauren waved hello and sat down quietly next to Troy.

"Hey," he said quietly.

Lauren looked up from her lunch, "Hi."

"So…what you doing here in Albequerque?"

"Um…my parents decided it'd be a good idea to move here. I don't know, random," she giggled.

He laughed, "Yeah…so you and Ryan are getting pretty close…you know, for two days."

Lauren smiled, "Yeah, he's a good guy.'

"You auditioning for the musical?"

"Yeah, actually. Ryan is helping me out."

Troy smiled, " Same with me. If you need any help, let me know."

"Thanks."

Lauren and Troy went back to their lunches and then went their separate ways to class afterwards, where Lauren was relieved to catch up with Ryan in drama. The class went smoothly, with Ryan staying with Lauren the entire time. At the end of class, Ryan would not stop complimenting her on her performance with Louis, another kid in the class. Even Sharpay said she did a good job, as well as Ms. Darbus.

After school Ryan and Lauren met up with Sharpay, Zeke, and Troy to discuss their evening plans. Sharpay and Zeke had plans so Troy, Ryan, and Lauren decided to go see a movie, something that excited Lauren to no end. Ryan drove Lauren home and said he'd come pick her up at six.

Lauren ran up to her room and immediately started getting ready, however, she was unsure of who she was trying to impress…

Ryan or Troy?


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: I only own "Lauren." None of the other characters belong to me.

The doorbell rang and Lauren quickly checked herself in the mirror before opening the door to see Ryan's beautiful and beaming smile. Her shoulder length curls were held back in a pin as she and Ryan walked to the car, chatting quietly. Ryan held the door open like a perfect gentleman and the two of them drove to the movies to meet up with Troy, who stood waiting for them at the entrance of the theatre. He embraced Lauren in a friendly hug when she walked towards him and offered her the ticket he had already bought her. Troy and Lauren waited while Ryan bought his ticket, then the three of them walked together into the theatre. They took three seats in the middle and Lauren sat contently between the two guys, Ryan on her left, Troy on her right.

Halfway through the movie, Ryan got up to go get a popcorn refill, leaving Troy and Lauren alone. Troy leaned towards her and put his arm around her shoulders, pulling her close. Lauren smiled and bit her lip, ecstatic that Troy Bolton had his arm around her!

Ryan came back to see Lauren and Troy cuddling gently in the theatre and slowly sat down next to Lauren, slightly upset. The three of them finished the movie, Troy's arm never moving from it's place around Lauren's shoulders, even as they walked out of the theatre.

As Lauren and Ryan headed toward's Ryan's car, Troy took hold on Lauren's arm, "Hey…let me take you home. Ryan can go home and do his work. It's really not a problem."

"Um…would you mind, Ryan?"

Ryan shrugged, "No…I'll see you guys tomorrow."

With that, he quickly left them standing there and Troy took Lauren's hand in his and they walked towards his car. On the way home, Troy held her hand and the two of them talked about her life in California before her sudden transfer to New Mexico. When they pulled up to her house, Troy got out and walked her to her front door.

"Tonight was fun," he said.

"Yeah, thanks for inviting me," replied Lauren.

The stood staring at each other until Troy leaned in towards her slowly. Catching his drift, Lauren leaned forward as well until their lips met. Troy moved his hands up and cupped her face gently as Lauren caressed his arms, kissing each other sweetly. They broke apart and smiled before Troy said bye and left.

The next morning as Lauren was getting her books from her locker, she was a little disappointed to see that Ryan was not there with his usual morning greeting. After the bell rang and with no sign of Ryan, Lauren went to homeroom, eager to see both him and Troy.

When she walked into homeroom, Troy greeted her with a warm hug and kiss on the cheek. Ryan was no where to be found. Lauren spotted Sharpay and Zeke talking to Gabriella and her mystery boy, while Tayor, Chad, Jason, and Kelsi were all engaged in a deep conversation about the chemistry homework.

When Ms. Darbus started speaking, all other chatter in the room ceased and the students took their seats. Lauren looked around and saw Ryan sitting in the back seat, listening intently to Ms. Darbus and avoiding Lauren. When it was time to go to Algebra 2, Ryan dashed out the door and Lauren rushed to catch up with him.

"Ryan!" she said, pulling on the back of his sweater.

"Oh, Lauren, hi." He turned around and walked towards the class.

Lauren walked quickly to keep his pace, but was always a few steps behind him, "I missed you this morning."

"Oh, well I figured Troy would be there."

A confused look spread over Lauren's face, "What are you talking about?"

Ryan sighed, "Nothing. Let's just get to class."

During lunch, Ryan sat at the opposite end of the table from Lauren, who was pulled onto Troy's lap, but sat there contently, forgetting about what had happened with Ryan earlier that day. The group sat together and discussed auditions next week, each stating what song they were going to audition with. When lunch ended, Troy planted a kiss on Lauren's lips before he ran off for basketball, while Lauren walked by herself to her next class.

Life was different without Ryan. She was lonely, but she was also happy that she was with Troy. Why couldn't she have both?

Once she got home she checked her cell phone for the usual afternoon text from Ryan and found herself practically in tears when it didn't show up, but found herself smiling when she got a text from Troy.

How could she be so happy to be with Troy but so upset not to have Ryan?


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER: The only characters I own are "Olivia" and "Lauren." None of the other characters belong to me.

Monday was the big day. It seemed as though everyone was buzzing about the musical auditions. Troy and Lauren had been together all weekend, hanging out and rehearsing. Lauren hadn't heard from Ryan once but was delighted to see him in class Monday morning. When the bell rang for free period, Troy and Lauren walked to the theatre and sat down, waiting nervously. Sharpay walked in, Ryan following closely. He turned to Lauren and they met eyes for a minute before he turned away.

After Ms. Darbus' big entrance and her introduction of the audition process, Kelsi took her seat at the piano and sat waiting patiently for the first person to take the stage.

Ryan and Sharpay sat in the front row, center, watching intently as the students auditioned. Troy had his arm around Lauren as she looked around. In the corner of her eye, Lauren saw someone sitting on the side, alone.

When she looked closer she saw it was Gabriella, who appeared to be in tears. Lauren tapped Troy gently and pointed in Gabriella's direction. Troy immediately got up and walked over to her, pulling the weeping Gabriella into his arms.

After three auditions, Lauren's name was called. She took up her sheet music and handed it to Kelsi. She had chosen to perform a piece from last year's musical, called "What I've Been Looking For." Lauren took her spot at center stage as Kelsi played the introduction. Lauren took a deep breath and sang, beautifully and confidently. Halfway through the song, she looked over at Troy and Gabriella, who, much to her dismay, we kissing each other gently.

Determined to proceed with her audition, Lauren closed her eyes and continued. Tears were streaming down her face as she finished and without hesitating, she bowed and ran off the stage. She sat huddled in a corner, crying until she felt a body sit next to hers. It was Taylor. Taylor wrapped her arms around Lauren and held her as she cried.

"Lauren…it was bound to happen. You haven't been here for very long but even you knew it…right?"

Lauren sniffed, "Yeah…they are good for each other. I just wish I hadn't been a part of it."

Taylor brushed Lauren's hair from her face, "It's important that you know that Troy didn't do this to you. Do you honestly think he planned on getting Gabriella back? Especially after this summer…"

"No," replied Lauren, "I'm okay with it…I just…you know?"

"Yeah, I know." Smiled Taylor.

Taylor took hold of Lauren's hand and led her out to the audience where they sat. Gabriella sang, followed by Troy, and then Ryan. Lauren sat up and watching Ryan sing. He was so passionate and his beautiful voice filled the theatre. Lauren smiled when the song ended and clapped energetically for him. After Sharpay finished the auditions, Ms. Darbus announced that the callbacks would be posted tomorrow morning and would be held on Tuesday the next week.

Everyone left the theatre with the exception of Lauren, who sat on the stage to think.

"Ms. Stephans, I must say I was quite impressed," said a voice, one she knew belonged to Ryan.

She turned her head to face him as he sat down next to her.

"I'm sorry to hear about Troy," he said thoughtfully.

"It's okay…it was bound to happen."

The two of them sat in silence until they faced each other. Lauren looked into his beautiful blue eyes and saw everything she saw when she looked at Troy…and more.

Knowing it was Ryan she wanted made Lauren lean towards him, ready to feel his lips on hers.

She was halfway there when the theatre door opened.

"Ryan!" shouted a girl. She was tall with red hair and bright green eyes.

Ryan stood up, "Sorry, Lauren."

He walked towards the girl and put his arm around her as the two of them left the theatre, leaving Lauren alone again.

After lunch, Lauren went to drama and ran into Sharpay along the way.

"Hey, Shar, who is that girl that's with Ryan?"

Sharpay smiled, "Her name is Olivia Dewyans. She's in chemistry with us."

"Oh, are they…"

"Dating?" Sharpay cut off, "I think so. She's always had a huge crush on him."

"Oh," said Lauren, smiling to hide her tears.

"Are you okay?"

Lauren nodded and hurried off to class.


	4. Chapter 4

DISCLAIMER: the only characters I own are the few new names in the musical, "Olivia", and "Lauren". None of the others belong to me.

Drama was a nightmare. Lauren and Sharpay were paired together for a scene, but no matter how hard she tried, Lauren couldn't keep her mind off Ryan and Olivia. The pain she felt was indescribable and she couldn't tell if it was because of Troy or because of Ryan.

She was relieved when class was over and ran to her locker. When she got there, Troy was waiting for her.

"Lauren, I…"

"Don't worry about it." Lauren cut in.

"No, listen to me. You and me…it was real. Really…everything that ever happened between us meant something to me. I never thought that anything would happen with Gabriella but the truth is…everything I felt for her…it's still there. Not to say that I never felt anything for you, 'cause I did…really."

Lauren put her hand on Troy's arm, "Troy…listen to me…don't worry about it. I'm happy for you, really."

Troy smiled at her and gave her a huge hug before running off for basketball. Lauren finished getting the books from her locker and turned to go to class. Halfway down the hall, she felt her heart shatter.

Ryan and Olivia were kissing in front of the History class and Lauren couldn't help but feel a tinge of jealousy. She got through class sitting next to Taylor and then hurried home.

At quarter to six, her cell phone rang.

"Hello?" she said into the receiver.

"Lauren?"

"Hi Ryan," said Lauren. She knew it was him.

"I just wanted to say that I am so proud of you. Your audition today…you sang beautifully and I could really see the emotion. Same with the piece you and Shar did in drama. You are really talented."

Lauren felt herself go bright red, "Thanks, Ry. That means a lot."

"And another thing.," he paused, "I'm sorry you had to find out about Olivia and me that way."

Lauren cringed at the sound of Olivia's name rolling of Ryan's tongue. She hated the fact that she was jealous but she knew that she cared about Ryan and wanted to be with him…almost as if she were in love with him.

Exactly, though Lauren, I'm in love with him. I'm in love with Ryan Evans!

"Hello? Lauren…are you there?"

She had completely forgotten that he was on the phone, "Yeah, hi sorry. It's okay. I'm happy for you, I guess."

"Thanks. So, good luck tomorrow morning. See ya."

"Bye."

She hung up and flopped back on her bed, thoughts of Ryan engulfing her.

The show "Forbidden" consisted of two male leads, Joe and Roger, and two female leads, Andrea and Penny. When Lauren arrived at school, there was already a crowd forming around the drama board. Lauren heard various squeals as other girls ran from the board, whispering to their friends. She pushed her way through the crowd to get a closer look:

CALLBACKS for FORBIDDEN

Tuesday, in the theatre during FREE.

JOE

Ryan Evans

Paul Jacobson

ROGER

Troy Bolton

Harry Landser

ANDREA

Lauren Stephans

Gabriella Montez

Lauren was surprised to see her name under the role of "Andrea" and smiled uncontrollably. Seeing that the role of "Penny" did not have a callback, she figured it had already been cast and that the role was given to Sharpay.

While walking to her first class, Lauren ran into Gabriella, who did not seem so pleased with the outcome of the callbacks.

"Hi, Gabriella," said Lauren sweetly, "Congratulations on the callback."

"You too. I guess Sharpay already got the role of Penny…of course," she rolled her eyes, "So…you and I are up for Andrea. Good luck with that."

Lauren looked a tad confused, but smiled anyway. With that, Gabriella left and Lauren proceeded to go to class, earning many rewarding smiles on the way.

During lunch, Sharpay, Kelsi, Jason, Zeke, Chad, Taylor, and Troy were all there to offer warm congratulations but Ryan was no where to be found. When Lauren asked where he was, Chad motioned for her to look at the first level, and there, sitting at the science table, was Ryan, looking as beautiful as ever, with Olivia by his side.

Lauren ran home after school, upset that she hadn't talked to Ryan all day. She immediately started working on her piece for the callbacks next week. She worked all night, trying to get Ryan off her mind and was surprised when her phone rang and the name "Dewyans" was displayed on the caller I.D.

"Hello?"

"Lauren…hi…this is Olivia…Dewyans….from school." Said the voice.

"Hi, Olivia," replied Lauren.

"I just wanted to say congratulations on the callback and also…um…I know Ryan and I are together, but…listen…is there something going on with you two, because he can't seem to stop talking about you…?"

Lauren smiled, "No…we are just friends. I promise."

Olivia sighed, "I just feel like he doesn't want to be with me anymore….like maybe he's in love with you."

Lauren closed her eyes, "Olivia, can I be totally honest with you?"

"Of course!"

"I love Ryan."

There was silence on the other end.

"That's not to say I would do ANYTHING to ruin your relationship with him…at all. I wouldn't dream of it. I just wanted you to know…I'm in love with him. And it's so hard for me to say it…but it's true. And I'm sorry."

"Stay away from my boyfriend!" screamed Olivia before hanging up the phone.

Lauren buried her head in her hands.

How could she stay away from the man she loved? How could she live without Ryan Evans in her life?

Lauren knew the answer to these questions and the answer was simple.

She couldn't.


	5. Chapter 5

DISCLAIMER: I own the characters "Olivia" and "Lauren". None of the other characters belong to me.

Also, just a note, Ryan's screen name is: DramaRama, Lauren's screen name is: Princessa435, Sharpay's screen name is: SpoiledBlondy101, Olivia's screen name is: BigRed999, Taylor's screen name is: BookWormm, and Troy's screen name is: HoopsDude876

When Lauren arrived at school the next day, she was greeted at her locker by Sharpay, who seemed distraught.

"Lauren! You have to do something!" yelled Sharpay running towards her.

"What are you talking about?"

Sharpay took a deep breath, "It's Olivia. She is COMPLETELY ruining Ryan's life! He can't go out unless she goes, he can't do anything without her consent! You have to help him!"

Lauren sighed, "I've been told to stay away from Ryan."

"By Olivia?"

Lauren nodded and Sharpay saw a tear roll down her face.

"Why?"

"Because I…I told her…that um…I…" Lauren took a deep breath, "I told her that I loved him."

Sharpay just stared at her.

"Don't look at me like that, Shar. It's not that bad."

Sharpay shook her head, "It's not bad at all. Lauren…you should tell him."

"I'm not allowed near him."

Sharpay slammed the next locker over with her fist, "God damn it, Lauren! Olivia can't force you to do anything. Stop worrying about her and tell Ryan. He'll be happy to hear it…I know it."

"No he won't, Shar. He had Olivia and seems pretty content with her. I don't want to mess anything up for him."

Sharpay sighed and leaned up against the lockers, "I think you should tell him."

With that, the bell rang and Lauren and Sharpay each went their own separate ways to class. When Lauren arrived, she saw Ryan sitting in his usual seat, right next to hers. She sat down and immediately started writing a note. She tossed it onto Ryan's desk.

_Please meet me in the theatre after class. Don't tell Olivia._

She heard him unfold the paper and out of the corner of her eye, saw him read it. He crumpled up the paper and put it at the edge of his desk.

When the bell rang, Lauren rushed to the theatre and sat on the end of the stage, waiting and hoping that Ryan would show up. A few minutes later, the theatre doors opened and Lauren looked up to see Ryan standing there…with Olivia.

"Ryan, I…I said I wanted to talk to you alone."

"And I said I wanted you to stay away from him, but that obviously doesn't mean it's going to happen, huh?" snapped Olivia.

Ryan rolled his eyes, "Olivia, can't you give us 2 minutes? Please…"

"No. I'm staying here."

Lauren grabbed her bag and started heading out of the room, "Don't worry about it."

"Lauren!" shouted Ryan, but Lauren just kept walking.

Lauren avoided Ryan and Olivia for the rest of the day and didn't stay after school like usual on Thursdays.

When she got home, Sharpay IMed her immediately.

SpoiledBlondy101 says: did u tell him?

Princessa435 says: I was going to but Olivia showed up. 

SpoiledBlondy101 says: ugh…that bitch. Im surprised ry is even with her…he usually has such good taste in girls.

Princessa435 says: maybe shes not that bad, shar.

SpoiledBlondy101 says: don't u think theres a reason she has no friends?

Princessa435: idk.

SpoiledBlondy101: oh…I gotta go. Loraine is done working with ry so its my turn. Ttyl. Xoxo bye

Princessa435: bye.

SpoiledBlondy101 is away from the computer.

Lauren went back to her homework until she heard the computer signal that someone came online. She checked to see and saw that it was Troy, immediately followed by Taylor.

HoopsDude876 and BookWormm have invited you to a chat. Accept or Deny.

Lauren accepted immediately.

HoopsDude876 says: lau…we got to do something about ry and oliv.

BookWormm says: yeah, shar came to talk to us and it sound like ryan is miserable.

Princessa435 says: he doesn't seem it.

BookWormm says: that's what we said by shar says hes totally different at home.

Princessa435 says: what do u expect us to do guys? Olivia wont even give him 5 seconds alone.

HoopsDude876 says: good point…

BookWormm says: how about an intervention…at home…u know?

HoopsDude876 says: I bet she has the place bugged lol.

BookWormm says: think realistic, troy. I think we should go to his house and talk to him..all of us.

Princessa435 says: good idea. When should we do it?

HoopsDude876 says: hmm…how about tonight? Say 6ish?

BookWormm: sounds good to me! Ill call chad zeke and jas and let them know.

HoopsDude876 says: ill call gabs and kelsi.

Princessa435: sounds good.

They finished the conversation deciding that they would meet down the street from the Evans house and would all walk there together. Troy and Taylor went off to call the others when Ryan logged on. Lauren avoided the fact that he was online until a message window popped up.

DramaRama says: Lauren…im so sorry about today.

Princessa435 says: no prob.

Part of her wanted to talk to Ryan, but the other part was so hurt and upset, she would rather him not be in her life at all.

DramaRama says: idk what to do…Olivia is getting to be so protective and bossy. Wont even let me talk to my friends….

Princessa435 says: sorry.

DramaRama says: so what did you want to talk to me about?

Princessa435 says: oh nevermind, its not important.

DramaRama says: c'mon lau…u can tell me.

Lauren looked at the clock and saw that she had 15 minutes to get to the Evans'.

Princessa435 says: I g2g. ill ttyl.

With that, she signed off and quickly headed over to the corner of Cherry Street, where Taylor and Chad were already waiting. Within 5 minutes, everyone else had shown up and together, they put their "Anti-Olivia" plan to action.


	6. Chapter 6

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any characters, with the exception of "Olivia" and "Lauren".

HEADS UP: This chapter contains some profanities so if you are uncomfortable with it, don't read it.

At 6 pm when the gang saw the Evans' music teacher pull away from the house, the 8 of them walked up the pathway to the front door of the huge house and rang the doorbell. Within seconds, the door flew open and Sharpay stood there with a giant smile on her face.

"We are here for an intervention," declared Taylor.

Sharpay led them all into the living room and then went upstairs to retrieve Ryan. Kelsi and Jason sat squished in one of the many armchairs, while Zeke, Gabriella, and Troy sat on one of the couches. Taylor and Chad sat together in a bean bag chair, and Lauren sat in an armchair alone. She felt quite nervous and went over in her head what she wanted to say to him.

When Ryan and Sharpay appeared on the stairwell, Ryan looked at his friends with a bewildered expression. Sharpay led him to the chair and then sat herself down on Zeke's lap.

"Uh, what's going on?" asked Ryan with a slightly confused expression.

"This is an intervention, Ryan. We are hear to help you," exclaimed Troy.

Ryan laughed, "Guys, I'm not on drugs or anything…"

"Yeah but you might as well be," stated Kelsi, "Olivia is controlling your life…kind of like a drug would."

"Ryan…none of us have been able to hang out with you, man. It's sad. Everytime we see you, Olivia is superglued to your arm," said Chad sadly.

"Ry, we hate seeing you like this," said Sharpay sweetly, "We want the old you back."

"Yeah…we want the Ryan that would hang out with us everyday during lunch and just goof off. And the Ryan that was NEVER afraid to come over and try my latest recipe," smiled Zeke.

"This Ryan…it's not you, man. You always do what Olivia says, not living your life," sighed Jason.

"Don't you see it?" asked Gabriella.

Lauren remained silent as Ryan looked at all his friends.

Everyone looked at Ryan, waiting for a response.

Finally, he spoke, "Look, guys…I appreciate this…really. I just…ugh… I don't know. I never expected this to happen. She was so cool and fun. Then something happened that just sent her to a new level or bossiness and overprotectiveness."

Lauren immediately looked up and stared at Sharpay, who stared back. They both knew what it was that made Olivia so crazy, and that was Lauren's confession of her affection for Ryan.

The 10 of them sat talking for about 45 minutes before Ryan agreed to do something about the Olivia problem. Lauren hadn't spoken once the whole time and was relieved when the gang announced they had succeeded. As they all started leaving, Ryan grabbed hold of her arm and dragged her to his bedroom. He shut the door and locked it before sitting on his bed.

"What did you want to tell me, Lauren?"

Lauren sighed, "I said it wasn't important."

"That's a lie. Clearly it was important enough that you wanted to meet me in between classes. So…tell me."

"Later…I promise. First, deal with your Olivia issue."

With that, she unlocked the door and ran from the Evans' house, running all the way home.

The next day after homeroom, Lauren went to her locker to retrieve some books. As she piled a number of texts into her book bag, someone tapped her on the shoulder. When she turned around, a hand flew up against her cheek, sending excruciating pain all through her face.

When she finally saw who slapped her, she saw a puffy-eyed Olivia staring at her hard.

"You ruined my life!" she shouted.

"What are you talking about?" exclaimed Lauren, "I didn't do anything!"

"Ryan dumped me! For you!" Tears came streaming out of Olivia's eyes uncontrollably.

"What?"

Lauren was shocked

"Yeah…that's what I said. You fucking whore! I told you to stay the fuck away from him and you didn't! You ruined everything!"

"Oh get over it!" said Sharpay from behind.

Olivia screamed and stormed away, leaving Sharpay and Lauren alone.

"How's your cheek? Asked Sharpay.

"It's hurts," giggled Olivia.

"I think you have something to tell me brother…"

Lauren looked at Sharpay and Sharpay smiled, "He's in the theatre."

Lauren rushed to the theatre to find Ryan sitting on the end of the stage. She walked over to him and sat down beside him.

"Ryan…I have to tell you something."

He looked at her and smiled, "Finally! What is it?"

Lauren took a deep breath, "I love you."


	7. Chapter 7

DISCLAIMER: The only characters I own are "Lauren" and "Olivia". None of the other characters belong to me.

Lucas laughed, "Aw, Lauren, I love you too. You are such a great friend!"

Lauren sighed and closed her eyes, "No…Ryan. I mean…I'm in love with you."

Ryan stared at her blankly and tears flooded Lauren's eyes.

"This was a mistake…I'm sorry," she said as she started getting up. She got off the stage and walked slowly towards the doors. She pulled it open and left the theatre…leaving Ryan behind with it.

She went home after school and started practicing for the callbacks, which, for Ms. Darbus' nerves, had been moved to Monday. She hadn't heard from Ryan all weekend and when she got to school on Monday, avoided him at all costs.

The bell rang for free period and Troy, Ryan, Gabriella, and the few other students called back sat in the theatre, anticipating the arrival of Ms. Darbus and Kelsi. When she finally arrived, she took her seat at the table and Kelsi set herself up at the piano. Six students performed before Gabriella was called to the stage. Troy kissed her and whispered something in her ear before she confidently strode onto the stage. She handed Kelsi the sheet music and started belting out her song. When she was finished, she bowed and quietly left the stage.

"Lauren Stephans…you're up!" shouted Ms. Darbus.

Lauren's heart raced as she slowly walked onto the stage, stopping by the piano to hand Kelsi the music. She stood at center stage as Kelsi played the intro and then started singing. Seeing Ryan in the front row made her heart race. She was nervous but focused on singing. When she was done, she bowed and Sharpay gave her a huge thumbs up. The crowd clapped for her as she exited. She sat down next to Sharpay and Taylor, both of whom congratulated her.

Then it was Ryan's turn. He went on stage and went through the normal routine. He started singing, and as usual, sounded magnificent. He was confident and sexy as he took over the stage with his amazing performance. He took a huge bow as the crowd went wild. He sat down next to Troy, who was the last one called up. Troy sang really well and when everyone had performed, Ms. Darbus announced that the cast list would be posted the next morning.

The theatre was buzzing as the students filed out. During lunch, everyone was talking about the callbacks and who they thought would get the parts.

The group of friends was pleased to see Ryan sitting with them again, without Olivia. Lauren avoided all eye contact with Ryan and ran to her next class before they had a chance to talk.

After school, Sharpay walked home with her and the two of them hung out for hours.

"I have to say…as much as I adore Gabriella's voice, you rocked! I think you'll get 'Andrea'," said Sharpay confidently.

"Well, I won't get my hopes up."

"Lauren…did you tell him yet?"

Lauren bowed her head and nodded, "I told him on Friday."

Sharpay sat up instantly, "Oh my God!!! What did he say?!"

"Nothing."

Sharpay's jaw dropped, "Nothing? He…he didn't say anything to you?"

Lauren shook her head, "Nope. But that's okay."

A few hours later, Sharpay left, leaving Lauren to do homework and such. When she was done with all her school work, she went to bed, both excited and nervous for the next day.

When she showed up at school, Lauren saw the exact same thing she had seen the week before. A group of students was huddled around the theatre arts board. There were students crying and students celebrating. Once again, Lauren pushed her way through the crowd so she could see the results.

Congratulations and thanks to all those who auditioned. Rehearsals start next week.

FORBIDDEN

JOE

Ryan Evans

ROGER

Troy Bolton

PENNY

Sharpay Evans

ANDREA

Lauren Stephans

UNDERSTUDIES

JOE- Paul Jacobson

ROGER- Harry Landser

PENNY- Jennifer Aarons

ANDREA- Gabriella Montez

Lauren was in shock. She had beat out Gabriella for the role and was going to be starring the school musical opposite Troy, Sharpay, and Ryan!

As these thoughts consumed her, someone jumped on her from behind and wrapped her in a tight hug. She turned to see Sharpay smiling from ear to ear.

"Congratulations! Oh my god, how awesome will it be for us to be co-stars?!" shrieked Sharpay.

"It's gonna be great. And congrats to you too!"

The two of them walked arm in arm to their classes, earning many "congrats" on the way.

They ran into Troy and Gabriella, whom they congratulated but couldn't find Ryan.

"Oh shit!" said Sharpay stopping, "Lau, I have a meeting with Ms. Darbus and I left my sweater in the theatre. Can you run and go get it for me?"

"Sure," said Lauren, turning around and heading for the theatre.

When she got there, she looked frantically for Sharpay's sweater, but it was nowhere to be found.

As she looked, she was startled by a voice, "Congratulations, Ms. Stephans."

She turned around to see Ryan, standing at the aisle, "Thanks…you too."

She kept looking for the sweater, trying to avoid him.

"There's no sweater, Lau."

She looked at him, "What are you talking about?"

"I told Sharpay to get you to come here. Look, I know my reaction the other day wasn't really what you expected."

"I wasn't really expecting anything… it was more of a hope that the reaction would be different."

Ryan sighed, "It was just a surprise… I mean… thought you felt that way about Troy."

"So did I," replied Lauren, "But I was wrong."

"Listen, Lauren… I…"

"Don't worry about it. Let's just pretend it never happened, ok?"

She walked towards him.

"I don't want to pretend it didn't happen," he whispered.

Lauren looked confused.

Ryan pulled her close and moved a whisp of hair off her face. He then slowly leaned towards her and brushed her lips with his.

"I love you too." He whispered.

Lauren smiled as Ryan leaned in farther and pressed his lips against hers.


End file.
